Stranger
by Tachi Fujioshi
Summary: The men in the Night's Watch have an intruder at the gate. Rated M for sexual content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A crack in the small frozen pond. Days later the ice is thin. Heat rises from the pond in contrast to its frigid surroundings. The forest is silent, no wind, no howling, just the empty biter-cold.

A thud from under the ice, a crack. Another thud, the ice doesn't give. A violent punch from beneath the ice and it gives in to the creature. It climbs it's way out of the ice and struggles for air. Its surroundings are new, scents are different, and colors are gone. Everything is white.

It climbed out of the pond shivering, it held itself as it braced the cold. Struggling to stand it tried to get its bearings. North is that way, South in the opposite, West and East. It stood and stumbled a few times before getting to its feet. It heard a noise, horses it gathered and continued towards them. It saw a wall of ice, getting closer as she followed the sounds. Its movement stopped as it heard something from behind. It gained a burst of energy and ran as fast as it could toward to wall since it was getting closer, but not close enough. It hid between the dense trees, concealing its presence. It was like the ice itself came to life to inhabit the body of the monster. Hunting for who knows what. The monster began to sulk away closer to the wall and the creature followed it. If it was heading towards the wall there's no telling what it can do. Tracking the monster with every turn it made the creature followed silent in the storm the was coming. Days later and grew closer to the wall. Finally, the day came where they were near a gate. The creature heard commotion from the other side and guess that there were people on the other side. It hid and waited. Slowly the gate opened and a few men came out the gate and with weapons and armor. The monster looked weak probably from not eating. It attacked them and completely severing the head off one of the men. The other two braced for a fight and attacked. They swung and barely injured the beast, the creature wondered. Another one went down. The man by himself could not fend the monster off. The creature lunged at the monster from behind locking its arms and legs around the monster. Pulling the monster from off the man it struggled to choke it, then it dawned on the creature that this monster had no breath, no heartbeat, no warmth to it, so it could not be killed through usual means. The man was still on the ground mouth agape at what was happening.

"Run!" The creature yelled.

The man darted under the gate that was closing on him and shook in fear. The creature fell from the back of the monster and quickly got up. Shuffling to find its stance it grabbed something from its pocket and grasped it. The monster fixed his gaze upon the hand and glared with icy blue eyes. The creature glared back with brilliant green ones intent on killing. It ducked and stabbed the monster, killing it with one blow. The creature backed away from the monster and stood there staring at it. Blood came from its ears, slowly down the neck. Memories flooded into the head and a wave of pain. It fell the world going silent and black. Only a few noises to be made out.

"What is that? It killed a white walker?!"

"Is it a wildling?"

"No, wildings don't look like that. She's barely clothed."

"A barely clothed woman north of the wall? Seems like a wildling to me."


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke with chains around her wrist, in a bed with furs. She looked around and saw a fire blazing, a rug, and a set of chairs around a table with a man sitting in one of them. She shook the chains trying to free herself.

"That won't work child, those chains are unbreakable." A old man said from the corner of the room.

"Why am I in chains?"

"You were with that white walker when it attacked our men."

"White walker? What is that and where am I?"

"I should be asking the questions. You are a stranger amongst us men. You came from beyond the wall, barely clothed. You do not carry the fur of the wildlings, you do not have the eyes of the walker, and yet you killed one. So what are we to make of you? Are you dangerous or not? What are you and who are you?"

"I remember who I am, but I can not tell you until I know who you are. I can't trust a man I hardly know. You are a stranger, so are your times, your ways and customs. I know that I am a stranger, but I will not harm anyone else."

The old man looked at her and then at the keys on the table in front of him and beckoned her to him. He undid the chains and told her to sit at the table with him.

"I know what you are, I know your kind."

"My kind? And what do you know of my _kind_?"

"You are eternal and powerful beings. Skilled and deadly. You are gods compared to men. And yet you feel as we do and die as we do."

"We are only eternal so much as our wits are about us, without them we are just like any other human. Weak and defenseless."

"And yet here you are, without a sword or armor, or wits about you. Killing without the use of a sword."

"Luck. Pure, luck."

"As it may be, you have to convince the rest of these men that your harmless. Women aren't allowed here. You are a rarity."

"Why aren't women allowed here? Their just as good as any other man."

"The men take vows here that includes swearing off women among many things."

"So I can fight, and that makes me a threat."

"You killed a white walker that makes you a threat. There are clothes on that chair in the corner, you'll need them. You stick out amongst everything here try not hurt anyone."

"And my _skills_?"

"Please do not use them here. There are less and less of us each day, I would like to keep the ones we have for as long as we can."

"Sure, but I don't make promises I can't keep."

"By the way what is your name woman?"

"Kalika. Kali for short. And yours? What should I call you?"

"Maester Aemon is what they call me."

"Well Maester Aemon, I wont cause any trouble."

"Good. The Lord Commander would like to see you once your dressed."

Once Maester Aemon left the room, Kali put the clothes on the chair on. Black pants, black boots, black long-sleeved undershirt, black cloak with black fur.

"Why is everything black?" Kali mumbled to herself.

She took the last piece of clothing, a short dark teal overcoat with long sleeves. It had slight embroidery through out it. She put it on along with a double belt for around the waist. She looked in the mirror. After a thousand years of being frozen in the ice, she still looked young as always. Dark creamy skin, long white braided hair, and emerald green eyes. A few scars from wars but other than that, she looked the same as ever.

She opened her door and a gust of wind blew her hair back, she winced. She looked around at the area within the wall. Men sparring with each other, others sharpening their swords or cleaning up. She walked down wooden stairs looking around the camp, many of the men stopping to stare at her. There was someone at bottom waiting on her it seemed.

"My Lady." The man said gruffly.

"You must be the Lord Commander."

"Yes, Jeor Mormont of house Mormont."

Kali raised her eyebrow, she had no idea what he meant by _House Mormont._

"Glad to meet you Lord Commander."

"I'll get straight to the point." He gestured to a private area overlooking the camp. "How did you defeat it?"

"Defeat the white walker? I remember killing it, but not what killed it with. I took something from my pocket but I cant remember what it was. It must have broken when I killed the walker."

"We finally find their weakness and it breaks."

"Why are you so insistent on killing them? And what are these white walkers?"

"White walkers are demons from the other side of the wall they kill our men. That's why we wondered how you killed one."

"I barely remember them, but they destroyed our lands and drove us south. Soon enough the land became cold and barren. I cant remember what happened after that, but I believe your white walkers and the things that terrorized my people are one in the same."

"If they are, then they can be killed. That's a relief." Jeor sighed.

"Its only a relief if you can kill them, otherwise your shit out of luck."

"Well at least I rest easy knowing that they can be killed, but rest will only come when I have seen them all slain."

"Ambitious for a group as small as this. I can see that half of these men can't even hold a sword and the rest of them don't know how to hold up a shield. They'll die."

"I know you don't see much, but Men of the Night's Watch take oath to serve. If they break it they know the consequences."

"I guess not many men willingly join the Watch."

"No, but the ones who do know that there is only one way out of the Night's Watch."

"Do you mind if I look around? Maester Aemon was very kind to me once I came to, and I would like to thank him."

"Go ahead. Mind yourself though, these men could be murders or thieves, or both."

"I'm more than aware of that, as they are of me."

Kali walked away from the secluded area and down to the training yard. She scanned the men watching her with ill intent. Her eyes shifted to a few men in the middle sparring. The two of them swinging swords at another man. Out of the three the curly haired one obviously had more training. They kept swinging until one had a broken noise, then they left to put their swords away. Kali followed and listened through the cracks, names were what she listened for. Jon Snow, Tyrion, Grenn, Pypar, and Rast. She swiftly walked away from the entrance into the armory walked in no particular direction.

"My lady." A voice called out to her.

"Yes?" She turned to see one of the men from earlier looking up at her.

"If you don't mind, can I ask who you are?"

"Kalika." She reached down to shake his hand.

"Kalika-"

"Kali for short." She said him.

"Kali, why are you here? I thought there were no women allowed at Castle Black?"

"They made an exception for me, is was helping Maester Aemon with a few things."

"Sure, and I'm an imp with wings and can fly above all the others like a dragon." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well if you knew I was going to lie, why bother asking?" She said sharply.

"Trying to see if the Night's Watch had started allowing whores in here, then this place might have become enjoyable."

"Are you saying I'm a whore or implying it?"

"Which would make you less likely to kill me?"

"Neither."

"Well then allow me to personally escort you." Kali smirked, he may be small but not stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Kali knocked on Maester Aemon's door and walked in.

"I'm glad you found your way."

"An imp helped me."

"I see you've met Tyrion, that's good."

"Was that his name? And why is good that I met him?"

"He'll be one of your companions on your trip."

"What trip? You still haven't told me where I'm at, all I know is that I'm at Castle Black."

"You needn't worry child. I have everything you need in that bag over there." Aemon points to a bag. "Clothing for a lady such as yourself, a map, and a few books."

"Why are you sending me away? From what I can tell your _Watch_ needs my help."

"You are a women first to these men, they do not see you as a warrior. You'll be doing more harm with being here."

"Fine, I'll go but if you need I'll return anytime."

"My dear, you know so little of our world. It'd be best if you learned about it first before you go making promises."

"I know, but I will return here one day whether you want me to or not."

"I believe that, but I hope that this wall is still standing when you do."

Kali picked up the bag and looked through making sure the items were there. She was about to close it when she saw something glint from the bottom, she pulled out a dagger from the bag.

"A dagger, why would I need this?"

"This world is dangerous I'd rather you be prepared for such an incident, if there was ever a need for it."

"Thank you." She stuffed the dagger back into the bag. "By the way when are we leaving?"

"In a few days, so be ready."

"I will. I'd better leave and go find my _companion_."

"Stay safe and may the gods watch over you."

Kali left and went back to her room, where she found a note on the table. _'Come meet me in the dining hall. We have much to talk about.'_

Kali read over the note and found it suspicious, she grimaced at the thought of it being anything more than talking. She put her bag down and left the room for the dining hall, which she had no idea where it was at. She walked around for awhile, finding herself lost in the maze of stairs and doors. _"Why did everything look the same?"_ She thought angrily. She did not want to ask anyone for fear that she might offend one of them in the process. She huffed and stood in a hall thinking about where she came from. She was deep in thought when a voice was directed her way.

"Are you lost?" He said. It was the boy with the dark curly hair.

"Yes, I was trying to find the dining hall but got lost." Kali said with a smile.

"I'll take you there, follow me."

"Thank you."

The two walked in complete silence. They reached the training yard and the man suddenly stopped.

"Its over there just go up those stairs."

"Thank you, by the way what's your name?"

"Jon Snow."

He walked off and left Kali by herself. _'Moody'_ She thought. She walked up a pair of stairs and open a door to an area with tables.

"Kali, glad you made it." Tyrion said with glee in his voice. "This is my friend, Yoren."

"Nice to meet you sir." Kali said, almost grinding her teeth in the process. _"These fools are drunk!"_

"Come, sit and drink with us. I'll make it worth your while."

"No thank you, I'd like to keep my senses about me."

"Fine then, more for us."

Kali sat behind Tyrion hoping not to have is attention anymore. Him and Yoren were talking and laughing, when another man walked in starting a conversation with Yoren. Hoping to not be noticed, she threw on her hood and kept her head down. Tyrion rejoined the conversation and started talking to the man as if he was crazy, telling him that he didn't believe in mythical creatures beyond the wall.

"Look you don't have to believe me, but I will not have you drag recruits around like their your maids." He turned to Kali. "You over there get back to your duties I'm sure you could use some training, rather than being Tyrion's maid."

"I would like to go back to training, if I needed any at least." Kali took of her hood and looked at the man.

"My lady, this is Benjen Stark of House Stark." Tyrion says.

"My lady, forgive I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, if I were you I might have done the same thing."

"He mistakes you for a man, aren't you the slightest angry Kali?" Tyrion remarks.

"Not quite as insulted as when you offered me a drink earlier."

Yoren and Tyrion burst out in laughter. Kali looked at them as drunken idiots, but smiled at Benjen.

"My lady." He said and left.

"Someone likes you." Tyrion chimed in.

Kali glared and Tyrion before deciding he wasn't worth wasting her breath on. She left the hall and went back to her room to read the books she was given.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Kali had left Castle Black she had made a few friends and one enemy, Alliser Throne. When ever she tried to sneak a sword to brush up on her skills, he was there to dampen the mood saying _'Women shouldn't have swords, only pots and pans.'_ She almost killed him once over something as simple as the scar on her face. He kept telling her that she must have gotten it from having a knife to close too her face, rather than a sword being swung at her. _'Really?!'_ She thought to her self. _'I was there! How are you going tell me what happened to my face?!'_ There was one very close insistence where he had said such things, and she had took out her dagger from it's new place on her body and was tempted to stab him in broad daylight. She was about to do so when, she caught the eye of Jon Snow from the other side of the training yard with him shaking his head 'no'. She sneered and left, before anything else happened.

Currently she was riding horse back to a place called Winterfell. Tyrion and Jon had told her a lot about the place. The Starks, Bran and his accident, the recent visit from the King and Queen. It was a lot to take in, but she figured she might as well get used to it.

They arrived at Winterfell and Tyrion immediately made his way inside. Kali was left standing there with the men who had arrived with them. She wandered around for a bit, before realizing that she stuck out more than she thought. Women, men and children stopped to gawk at her. She decided it would be best if she found Tyrion. She saw him walking around talking to a few people.

"Tyrion." She whispered harshly. He turned around abruptly.

"What is it?"

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Sit there and look pretty." Kali glared at him. "Or you could come with me and meet the young Stark brothers."

"I don't do well with new people, and you know that."

"Your social skills aren't exactly…. Great, but if you keep your hood on you won't draw any unwanted attention. We'll just say you're a hired hand."

"Fine I'll go, but where will we be staying tonight? I would like to bathe."

"At an inn, its not far from here. I'll meet you there after."

"Ok."

Kali threw on her hood and kept her eyes down as she walked in. The doors closed and tension in the air intensified every second. Soon Tyrion began to talk and you could tell that he was unwelcome. Kali began to grow restless with the tension, became very uncomfortable in the situation. She could feel eyes on her, they were about to leave when someone asked her a question.

"You there, with the hood. Why are here in Lord Tyrion's presence?" A man commanded.

Kali stayed quiet and choose not to answer.

"She's a hired hand, she can't understand very much." Tyrion said.

"Fine, be on your way."

Kali followed Tyrion, and once they were out the door she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Tyrion and he looked as calm as ever.

"So I guess this happens to you often?"

"More than you know."

"Ok, so where's the inn?" Kali said changing the subject, not wishing to pry anymore.

"Not far down the road, you can't miss it." He said looking at papers.

Kali got on her horse and rode to the in, she swiftly got a room and went to bathe.

Afterwards she went downstairs to and got something to eat. Chicken and a small cup of meade. She washed up and came back to the inn where she found Tyrion with everyone in the tavern pointing swords at him. She hid, making sure she wasn't seen. Tyrion was chained and dragged from the inn. Kali saw Yoren and got his attention.

"What happened Yoren? Why is Tyrion in chains? And who is that woman?"

"That's Catelyn Stark and she's taking Tyrion as a hostage."

"Why?"

"She believes that he had something to do with why Bran fell."

"Does she have any proof?"

"Yes, a dagger that belongs to Tyrion."

"Okay, so what does that mean for us? What do we do now?"

"We ride to the capital to inform Ned Stark."

"What about me?"

"You'll be coming to the capital with me, Tyrion insisted that you do so. He said you would be safer there than where ever he is going."

"Okay."

Kali looked back at Tyrion before leaving, she hoped that he would be ok.


End file.
